daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Underworld Rise of the Lycans Transcript
Below is the incomplete transcript of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans. This is a work in progress. Please read it as a reference whenever needed, and, take a good look anyway to familiarize yourself with many of the useful quotes here. Well worth your while, and took a great deal of time to write up. Many thanks to our own ashescry for putting this together! Underworld: Rise of the Lycans Transcript: Selene: Two decades had passed since the creation of both species, the war had begun. Viktor increased his army, creating a legion of Vampyres to protect them from the very first clan of werewolves. A vicious and infectious breed, unable to take human form ever again, until he was born, Lucian. And although every fiber of Viktor's soul warned him to slay this child, he did not. Over the years this child grew, he possessed a strength and focus that the ones before him did not. ---- Viktor: What do you think Sonya, shall we make more? ---- Sonya: Of him? ---- Viktor: Like him, Lucian will always be the first of the breed, the first of the Lycans. ---- Selene: Viktor would use Lucian's infectious blood to his benefit, taking advantage of the child's thirst, pitting it against him as he was forced to feed on humans, Viktor's slaves. Instead, he created a new race of Immortals - Lycans: werewolf, but also human. Unlike the others, this new breed could be harnessed, enslaved to guard them in the daylight hours of their masters, or so Viktor thought so very long ago. ---- Coloman: The nobles are upset my lord, William's pestillence has not been checked. Werewolves have killed their slaves. ---- Viktor: Humans upset, Tanis please, take a note of what pain that brings me. ---- Yet, their lost slaves means our lost silver. Viktor: Enough. Have I not increased our holdings tenfold since Marcus and Amelia took their sleep? We will deal with the wolves as we always have. Sonya: Have you nothing better to do blacksmith, than play with weapons of war? At least make yourself useful. Viktor: A little gratitude, Sonya, to the one who saved your life. Sonya: I needed no savior. Viktor: Tell me, Lucian, does it burden your heart to kill your own kind? Lucian: Not at all, they're mindless beasts my lord, no brethren of mine. Viktor: Really? Sonya: Father. Viktor: You are a credit to your race, do you know how to remain so? Keep your eyes on the ground. Get rid of that. You were sorely missed at council. Sonya: There are other demands on my time, as you know. Viktor: I see. I hope you enjoyed your little moonlit ride. Sonya: I was out patroling. Viktor: You were disobeying, I told you to stay within these walls, you risk too much for a father to ignore, you will leave the wolves to the Death Dealers. Sonya: And why father, is my risk any greater than theirs? Viktor: They are not my daughters and they are not council members, you are. And one day you will become an elder, your birth right. Sonya, you are well thought of at council. But that is a precarious thing, they grow tired of your games and your absences. The dangers of the forest are no greater than those of the council tramp/troup/tremor?. You will learn the dance of politics, to be ruthless and cunning and above all, you will be loyal to your family. To me. After all, without the loyalty between us, we are no better than the beasts at our door. Get up. Lycan. Something dog. Lucian: Enough. You dare raise your hand to me. Lucian: I said that's enough. So says the master's dog, hm? You will not always be his favorite, and when you fall, I will be there. Lucian: Let us hope so. What are you looking at, get back to work, get back to work. Coloman: The matter before the council is simple, we are under attack. Six times in half as many weeks, William's kind have reached our very walls, what mayhem would follow if just one of them got through? Your fear, Coloman, is misplaced. Are we not protected by an army of Immortals? Superbly my lord. However, the nobles are not and as I have pointed out, they are the grass on which we graze. If we cannot protect our humans, it makes us look weak. And how would you project strength? As our Death Dealers patrol the night, so our daylight guards can patrol the day. Lycans patrol outside the walls, have you lost your mind? They are born of beasts and the savagery of this despicable fact cannot be bred away. I think your fear of this idea is misplaced. We can create a privileged class of Lycans, greater rations, finer quarters and put them under the hands of one we trust. Perhaps your pet Lucian, the one who saved your daughter's life today. In fact, I think we should hear her thoughts on this matter. Hm, she seems to have been needed elsewhere. Find her. I will take your suggestion under advisement. Thank you, my lord. It would be gratifying to be able to reassure the nobles when they arrive tomorrow, that we have their interests at hand. M'lady? Is it true what you told my father, that you feel nothing when you kill them? They're just animals, incapable of thought or feeling, so why should I feel anything for them? Sonya, if I were to leave from here, would you come with me? Leave? Do not say that, do not even think it. They will hunt you down and they would mark you like all the others. Not if I could remove this. Look. I made it. This will be my freedom. Lucian, promise me you won't use it. Please. Is that your answer then, you will not come? So you want me to stay here for you, like this, like an animal? Lucian. Vampyre and Lycan, we are both children of Corvinus, yet my family are slaves. I will use this key, and I will leave this place, but I could never be without you now. Any news of my daughter? She is most defiant. She refuses to see me. Will not answer her door. Why are the young so blind? She risks her seat on the council, and for what? I cannot imagine. We must prepare my lord, the human nobles are on their way. It's sharp, no wolf will stand before it. Ready the horses. Let someone else go. Why? Last night after I left you-- just let someone else go. In case it had escaped your notice, blacksmith, I am quite capable of looking after myself. And besides, you can watch over me from the wall. Lady Sonya, your father has ordered you to stay behind. I intend to see our guests safely through the gate. Gatemaster. This is not a request, your father is ruler of the coven. So he keeps reminding me. Careful blacksmith, lest your eyes betray your secret. Shut it. Shut it. Coloman. Foreman. Get your men out there, now! Down boy, your leash is too tight. Step away. It's too many of them, they'll be massacred! Stop him! Dimitri! Lucian! Sonya! Lucian, no! No, stop! He did it to save me. Am I not master of this house? You know you are forbidden to remove your shackle. Yes. Yet you break my law, after I gave you your life? Your days of plush living are over, slave. Father, leave him be. I told you-- Hold your tongue! You have defied me for the last time. Get her out of here. Burn the bodies, burn them all. Hurry moving the color, thirty lashes. You have stung me, Lycan, with your betrayal. You were like a son to me, I gave you your life. You gave me chains. I would have thought after all these years you would have known, you cannot have one without the other. Do it. I told you I'd be there when you fell. What? Stop this. He is one of our protectors. They are but beasts, themselves. This could stir up the others. Let them stir, do you fear them? Believe me it will be worse if we do not punish them. Do you see now, Coloman, you would trust them outside the walls, we cannot even trust them inside. By my count, that's 21, continue. Stay away from him, or they'll punish you too. Your concern for Lucian is most touching, a slave. He had just saved my life, was it not you who told me to show a little gratitude? And yourself? Have you no gratitude for the one who saved your daughter's life? I am awash with it, that he lives shows the breadth of my magnemotive. Were it any other circumstances I would have had him fed in pieces to his own kind. But his punishment is now over, he will be freed. Freed? Your judgement is clouded, Sonya. We do not keep order with sentiment, Lucian was forbidden to remove his collar and yet he did so, for however fine a reason. He will remain in prison, a cautionary tale. Yanash and the other nobles will soon arrive, your presence is expected. I saw what you did out there. Very brave, for a human. Have you come across them before? Only in stories. Are you not afraid of them? Yes, but I wanted to live. Are you afraid of me? Yes. Well, do not be, I will not bite, much. You are like them. No. A Lycan yes, but not like them. Those you fought with tonight were uhm, the spawn of William, purebloods, if you will. No trace of human left. Savage, mindless beasts, as it has been told. I saw you. They obeyed you. Yes. Yes, they did. Lucian. Oh, you should not be here. I had to. My love, I'm sorry. Are you- I'm alright, I'm alright. It is my fault, if I had not gone out- Then you would not be who you are. This is not your fault. I cannot be here, I have to leave this place. My father will be watching you more than ever. What about your Death Dealers, are there none that you can trust? Unfortunately their loyalty to my father is greater than their loyalty to me. Tanis. Tanis cannot be trusted. No, Tanis, he knows about us. How? I have no idea but if he still has not told your father, then that means he wants something.